<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>everything and then some by Saraste</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065926">everything and then some</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste'>Saraste</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KINKTOBER 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kinktober, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier is happy to give and receive, his lover's don't disappoint.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KINKTOBER 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>everything and then some</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for day 16.oral sex of KINKTOBER 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one thing that Jaskier was <em><span>really</span></em><span> into in intimate situations, it was going down on his partner, regardless of sex.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, as luck would have it, he might have acquired a new favourite thing, once everything had been settled and sorted and three discontented people had become a triad of lovers, all of them </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>contented with that, indeed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he was digressing… yes, if there was one thing that he liked nothing more now was having his mouth on either Geralt or Yennefer and either being filled with either of their cocks (Yen's was a thing of beauty and she wore it with aplomb) or doing the filling of either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mouth full of Geralt's lovely cock was unlike nothing else, and he sometimes had Yen's cock in his mouth as well ("something to shut you up with," they always said when it was eithers, but in teasing manner), which was nice too, even when her delight of the act was more in her mind, the cock being artificial. But his mouth between Yennefer's legs with what she had been born with… that was a delight, especially when he was kept there, eating her out until his jaw was sore and she was hoarse and giddy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier had never been happier than with the two people he loved the most and who gave him everything and then some.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>